Post-it
by Givah.Kitsune
Summary: KakaNaru. UA. Fluffy. A primeira vez que Kakashi o viu, estava andando pelo parque que ficava entre sua casa e a escola onde trabalhava. Encantado por aquela figura, tentou puxar conversa. A tarefa se mostrou árdua, até que teve uma ideia.


Então, galeres...  
EU SEI QUE ESTOU SUMIDA POR QUASE UM ANO, MIL PERDÕES. MAS FORAM TANTOS CURSOS, PROVAS, FESTAS, COREOGRAFIAS E FALA PRA DECORAR... Aliás, fiz aniversário agora dia 19 de janeiro. :D  
ME DESCULPEM. MAS NÃO ME MATEM. TENHO PROVAS PRA FAZER E DOIS FCS PRA CUIDAR. E UM PAR PRA ARRANJAR PRA ME LEVAR NUM BAILE. SERIAMENTE.  
Enfim:  
Essa fic é dedicada à Andreia Kennen. Que além de talentosa, linda, engraçada e generosa, foi um doce em me pegar como kouhai e me fazer filha honorária dela.  
Oka-san-senpai, muito obrigada por tudo! Tenho certeza que ainda vamos nos ver, afinal, você me deve um autógrafo!  
Essa one-shot foi inspirada num vídeo, que terá o link postado no final dessa fanfic.  
Boa Leitura! (não betado)

* * *

**1º dia**

A primeira vez que Kakashi o viu, está no caminho de volta das aulas da manhã, andando pelo parque que ficava entre sua casa e a escola onde trabalhava. Andava devagar, aproveitando o sol quente que brilhava num céu azul quase sem nuvens. A pasta que sempre levava para o trabalho pendurada no ombro esquerdo batia contra a lateral de sua perna num ritmo estável. Na mão esquerda levava o jornal daquele dia, que ainda não tivera tempo de ler.

Decidindo que, como não tinha aula à tarde naquele dia, iria se sentar para ler o jornal e relaxar, resolveu procurar um banco vazio. Uma tarefa que se mostrou difícil. Nenhuma surpresa, considerando o dia bonito que estava.

Ajeitando a pasta no ombro e colocando o jornal dobrado debaixo do braço, começou a rodear o parque, olhando por algum banco vazio ou que pelo menos não tivesse nenhuma criança barulhenta por perto.

Parou rapidamente quando passou por um carrinho de café numa das pontas do parque, aproveitando para comprar um expresso e continuou a procurar. Ele finalmente achou um lugar no final do parque, em um banco de ferro, embaixo de uma sombra. Não era um lugar exatamente escondido mas era privado o suficiente para o rapaz loiro, mais jovem que ele, com fones de ouvido. O estranho tinha uma garrafa d'água pela metade ao seu lado no banco e tinha um caderno no colo, e escrevia calmamente nele.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara que usava antes de se adiantar para o banco. Ele não se incomodaria com uma companhia daquelas. Afinal, Kakashi não era anti-social, apenas preferia um lugar calmo a um lugar barulhento. E seria fácil conversar com alguém que tivesse os mesmos gostos que ele, a julgar pelo caderno. Ele era professor de literatura por algum motivo, certo?

Quando ele chegou ao seu objetivo, ele acenou para a figura sentada no banco e perguntou, "Posso me sentar?"

Kakashi observou pacientemente o rapaz lentamente levantar o olhar de seu caderno e levantar duas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, sem indicar que ia tirar os fones. Enquanto a mão direita segurava uma caneta, a esquerda servia de apoio para o queixo delicado e o cotovelo esquerdo se apoiava no joelho relaxadamente. Ele olhou rapidamente para o caderno mais uma vez antes de fixar os olhos azuis em Kakashi.

E que azul. Uau.

Quando Kakashi percebeu que o mais jovem não ia tirar os fones, suspirou e acenou para a parte vazia do banco.

"Posso... Me... Sentar?" perguntou lentamente, como se falasse com uma criança pequena. Isso fez o estranho sorrir antes de assentir gesticular para que Kakashi se sentasse.

Kakashi sorriu e tirou a pasta do ombro, colocando-a cuidadosa mente no espaço entre eles no banco antes de se sentar ao lado do loiro. Bebeu seu café enquanto desdobrava seu jornal e abria na parte de trás. Ler o jornal de trás para frente era uma mania que adquirira quando era criança, e nunca fizeram questão de se livrar dela. Posicionou o copo de café na ponta do banco e voltou seu olhar para seu companheiro de banco. Kakashi apostava que o rapaz loiro devia ter a idade de seus alunos de faculdade. Ele tinha um corte de cabelo desleixado e um penteado - ou a falta dele - deixava a massa loira rebelde, apontando em todas as direções sem precisar de gel.

Kakashi gostou do visual diferente do loiro, coisa comum em jovens daquela idade. Principalmente jovens asiáticos. Ele usava uma calça jeans surrada azul clara, uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta laranja com vários desenhos abstratos negros. Algumas mechas loiras caiam na testa, causando um contraste bonito com a pele tom de mel. Uma mais longa se moveu com o vento e tocou o nariz arrebitado, fazendo o loiro torcer a expressão. Que fofo.

Grandes e límpidos olhos azuis davam mais vida ao rosto bonito, emoldurados por cílios escuros que dariam inveja a uma mulher. As maçãs do rosto eram acentuadas eram acentuadas pela pele naturalmente bronzeada. E para fechar o conjunto lábios rosados e carnudos.

Se Kakashi tivesse conhecido esse rapaz antes, ele teria se tornado bissexual há muitos anos.

Porque, maldição, esse estranho era lindo. Fascinante.

E Kakashi sendo do tipo "faça agora, pense depois", jogou para o alto qualquer senso de discrição e respeito pelo espaço alheio. O grisalho se curvou na altura do mais novo e esperou que os olhos azuis se encontrassem com os dele.

O mais novo endireitou a postura e ergueu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez, querendo saber o que o mais velho queria.

Kakashi vasculhou sua cabeça atrás de alguma coisa e mais rápida que conseguiu foi:

"Me empresta a caneta?"

O loiro inclinou a cabeça com um olhar confuso e acenou para os fones de ouvido. Kakashi suspirou e gesticulou o que queria, fingindo que escrevia no jornal com a caneta.

"Quero completar o caça-palavras." disse lentamente, mostrando o jornal.

O estranho sorriu e estendeu a caneta, esperando Kakashi terminar a lacuna que faltava com a mão estendida, sem tirar os olhos do grisalho.

"Obrigado." agradeceu, colocando a caneta de volta na mão estendida.

O estranho apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça como se dispensasse o agradecimento e voltou-se para seu caderno.

Kakashi franziu o cenho ao perceber que o estranho não ia tirar os fones e assim não tinha como puxar conversa. Com um "pop", teve uma idéia e remexeu o conteúdo da sua pasta até encontrar o que queria: seu bloquinho de post-it. Escreveu rapidamente no primeiro, antes de arrancá-lo e colocá-lo rapidamente no caderno do estranho.

O loiro piscou surpreso e parou de escrever.

"_Posso falar com você?" _dizia o post-it.

Olhos azuis divertidos olharam para Kakashi rapidamente, antes do mais novo voltar-se para o papel amarelo e escrever sua resposta.

"_Não, desculpa. Estou ocupado"_

Kakashi franziu o cenho, decepcionado, mas sorriu quando o mais novo lhe devolveu o post-it com uma expressão divertida.

**2º dia**

No dia seguinte, Kakashi voltou ao parque no mesmo horário e andou rapidamente até o mesmo banco, pasta no ombro e jornal na mão. Percebeu, decepcionado, que loiro não estava lá. Sentou-se mesmo assim, na esperança que ele fosse aparecer. Kakashi sentia, de alguma forma, que ele ia.

Dez minutos depois, surpresa, o loiro apareceu no campo de visão de Kakashi, que o acompanhou com os olhos até que o estranho se sentasse ao seu lado novamente, acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo. Os fones de ouvido nas orelhas novamente.

Kakashi rapidamente pegou sua pasta a procura de seu bloquinho enquanto Naruto abria seu caderno numa página nova e pegava sua caneta no bolso da calça, começando a escrever.

O mais velho pegou um post-it e escreveu _"Você vem muito aqui?" _para depois rapidamente colar no banco, bem ao lado da perna de seu companheiro de assento.

Abriu seu jornal e começou a ler uma das reportagens, esperando o loiro ver o papel e respondê-lo. Rapidamente uma mão bronzeada colou o post-it bem em cima da manchete que estava lendo.

"_Isso não foi muito original." _dizia, numa letra quadrada e inclinada.

Kakashi riu, puxando um post it novo e respondendo:

"_Mentiroso. Aposto que é a primeira vez que dizem (escrevem) isso para você num post-it."_

"_Verdade."_

"_O que você está escutando?"_

Kakashi desviou o olhar de seu jornal quando a resposta não veio e mirou o loiro. O rapaz tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto voltado para cima, aproveitando o vento frasco que passava na sombra. Rapidamente voltou para seu jornal, sem querer ser pego espiando.

Depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu que sua pergunta fosse respondida. De modo vago.

"_Nada importante."_

"_Que foi? Você está ouvindo algo vergonhoso?"_

"_Não."_

"_Vamos lá, prometo que não vou rir."_

"_Fica quieto, dattebayo."_

"_Eu não estou fazendo nenhum barulho desde que alguém se recusa a tirar os fones de ouvido."_

"_Escrever para você é mais do que suficiente. Principalmente para alguém que nem se apresenta antes de jogar uma cantada barata como 'você vem muito aqui?'. Isso é mais velho que você, 'ttebayo."_

"_Se eu te disse o meu nome, você vai me dizer o seu? __J"_

"_Talvez."_

"_Que maldade."_

"_Você que está me interrompendo aqui. Eu devia te expulsar do meu banco."_

"_Violência no parque. Maa, maa, que coisa feia."_

"_Vou te mostrar a violência."_

Apesar das respostas ferinas, Kakashi ouviu um risada baixinha e rouca soar e se virou para ver o loiro rindo enquanto continuava a escrever em seu caderno.

"_Você é mau. Quer sair comigo?"_

"_Você é gay, pelo menos?"_

"_Sou bi."_

"_Desde de quando?"_

"_Desde que decidi que ia te chamar pra sair."_

"_Você é louco."_

"_Não. Sou Kakashi."_

"_Kakashi. Então, você é japonês mesmo?"_

"_Sim, nasci no Japão e meus pais são japoneses."_

"_Ah, que bom saber disso."_

"_Você vai me dizer seu nome ou eu vou ter que usar meu charme para tirar isso de você?"_

"_Por favor, charmoso é a última coisa que eu diria sobre você."_

Kakashi franziu os lábios e fingiu choramingar lágrimas inexistentes.

"_Eu sou muito charmoso."_

"_Se isso é você ser charmoso, nem quero ver o seu 'rude'. :D"_

"_Vcoê também não a pessoa mais educada desse parque, senhor eu-não-vou-tirar-meus-fones. Isso é rude."_

"_Aham."_

"_Muito rude."_

"_Estou envergonhado da minhas ações." O loiro teve ainda a audácia de desenhar rapidamente um bonequinho observando as próprias unhas entediadamente._

"_Você deveria mesmo."_

"_Se essa é a sua ideia de 'ser charmoso', não está funcionando :P"_

"_Vai me dizer seu nome agora?"_

"_Não hoje, charmoso."_

"_Ah, o que é isso, gracinha."_

Isso irritou o mais novo, Kakashi percebeu pela resposta:

"_Não me chame disso. Ou eu vou te machucar." Uma carinha zangada acompanhava a frase._

"_Você está totalmente fofo agora. Totalmente mordível."_

"_Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara, 'tteba."_

"_Não mesmo. Quer que eu prove?"_

Tudo que Kakashi conseguiu como resposta foi um post-it não respondido colado bem no meio da testa.

**3º dia**

Kakashi fez a mesma rotina do dia anterior e foi para o banco já conhecido, dessa vez levava apenas a pasta no ombro, e o bloquinho já estava no bolso da calça. Novamente, o loiro ainda não estava lá, mas Kakashi não se importava de esperar.

Alguns minutinhos depois o loiro apareceu, sentando-se ao lado dele e abrindo o caderno na mesma folha do dia anterior, Kakashi percebeu.

Antes que o mais velho pudesse pegar seu bloquinho, um papel dobrado lhe foi estendido. Kakashi pegou-o da mão bronzeada e assistiu o loiro voltar-se para seu caderno, e não perdeu o leve tom rosado que cobria as bochechas acentuadas.

"_Naruto." _estava escrito na ortografia já familiar.

Kakashi encarou o pedaço de papel até entender o que era aquela informação. Quando entendeu, Naruto já tinha começado a escrever novamente em seu caderno. Fones nos ouvidos, naturalmente.

"_Prazer, Naruto. Já te disse que você é fofo?"_

"_Não hoje. E isso não foi muito suave."_

"_Foi suave como uma nuvem. Você está apenas invejoso que eu sei seduzir."_

Naruto riu novamente, a mesma risada baixa e rouca, quase inaudível. Mas não se dignou a responder. Kakashi aceitou aquilo, abrindo a própria pasta e tirando algumas provas que tinha que corrigir junto com duas canetas. Uma verde e uma vermelha.

A correção foi interrompida quando seu post-it foi devolvido, colado no tecido de sua calça.

"_Quer ver no que fiquei trabalhando ontem em casa?"_

Kakashi olhou para Naruto e encontrou um sorriso explícito nos lábios carnudos. Um sorriso que fez seus próprios lábios se erguerem. Assentiu animadamente, escorregando para mais perto do loiro.

Naruto pegou o caderno e esticou-o para Kakashi, cuidadosamente abrindo numa página nova, mais para o fim do caderno.

Kakashi pegou o caderno e segurou com as duas mãos, com cuidado para não derrubar e desmarcar a página. E então olhou a folha.

Ah. Ah, uau. Incrível.

Kakashi aproximou o caderno para ver melhor os detalhes do desenho. Era ele. Bom, era uma figura baseada nele, Hatake Kakashi. Os cabelos prateados e que desafiavam a gravidade estavam lá, junto com a parte coberta do rosto. O desenho usava uma roupa escura e uma jaqueta verde, e tinha uma pose ninja, enquanto segurava uma shuriken gigante. Em volta dele vários cachorros em posições diferentes descansavam, o cenário mostrando que estavam em cima de um telhado, com o sol se pondo atrás deles.

"_Então você desenha também?"_

"_Raramente. Não sou tão bom. Gostou?"_

"_Sim. Muito. Está incrível. Você é incrível."_

"_Que bom que você gostou. _ Mas eu não terminei ainda. Você vai querer a arte final?"_

"_Sério? Sim, eu gostaria. Muito."_

"_Vou trazer amanhã, então, 'tteba."_

Kakashi sorriu ainda mais por baixo da máscara, olhando o rosto novamente vermelho dos mais baixo.

"_Isso quer dizer que vou te ver amanhã?"_

Naruto sorriu de volta e assentiu animadamente.

**4º dia**

No dia seguinte, um post-it azul invadiu repentinamente seu jornal.

"_Você é sempre pontual assim?"_

Kakashi observou Naruto se sentar ao seu lado. Mais perto que o normal, mas sem tocar. Ele posicionou seu caderno aberto em seu colo e pegou sua caneta, sem sequer olhar Kakashi. E, novamente, fone nos ouvidos.

"_Não. Você faz milagres. Bom te ver também."_

"_Toma."_

Kakashi olhou para Naruto e se deparou com uma folha de caderno enrolada na sua direção. Animadamente pegou o papel e desenrolou, admirado como o desenho ficara ainda melhor agora que estava colorido.

"_Muito bonito." _Escreveu num de seus próprios post-its antes de colar no caderno.

"_Obrigado. :3"_

"_Já te disse que você é fofo?"_

"_Não hoje, Kakashi. .-."_

Ah, Kakashi leu e releu seu nome naquela letra familiar.

"_Você está sendo malvado"_

"_Eu tento. :9"_

"_Não, você consegue. Você é cruel comigo. ;_;"_

"_Fico lisonjeado."_

"_Mas, você é malvado fofo."_

"_Não me faça ter que te bater com meu caderno, Kakashi."_

"_Você não está discordando."_

Kakashi nem viu o caderno, mas sentiu o impacto da coisa contra seu ombro. Ai.

"_Doeu."_

"_Você mereceu."_

"_Talvez."_

"_Sofra suas conseqüências."_

"_Eu vou. Mas só porque você é TÃO fofo."_

Kakashi não recebeu uma resposta, já que Naruto amassou o papelzinho amarelo e jogou-o na cesta de lixo mais próxima. Resolveu voltar ao seu jornal. Quando continuou sem uma resposta, começou a bater o pé contra o chão, fazendo o barulho o mais irritante possível, mas parou quando lembrou que Naruto usava fones de ouvido.

Alguns minutos depois, outro post-it azul apareceu no topo da página do seu jornal.

"_Quer saber um segredo?"_

Kakashi olhou Naruto, absorvendo a expressão séria do mais jovem. Os cenho levemente franzido e o olhar hesitante. Rapidamente indireitou a postura. Kakashi até podia ter um senso de humor estranho, mas ele sabia ser sério quando era necessário.

Ele não ia perder todo o progresso que já tinha feito.

"_Se tudo bem para você, Naruto. Pode confiar."_

"_A música que eu estou sempre ouvindo, sabe?"_

"_É alguma coisa embaraçosa? Como Jonas Brothers ou Rebecca Black?"_

"_Não. Há há. Quer ouvir?"_

Vendo a expressão ainda séria do loiro, Kakashi assentiu silenciosamente, aceitando os fones de ouvido que Naruto lhe estendeu.

Colocou os pequenos fones nos ouvidos e esperou a música começar. E esperou. E esperou mais um pouco. Nada.

Kakashi se virou para Naruto, sua expressão confusa "Naruto, se você não apertar o play nada acontece."

Naruto o encarou com olhos quase... Tristes. E com o menor sorriso que Kakashi já tinha visto naquele rosto lindo.

E, então, Naruto começou a gesticular.

Ele fez fechou a sua mão direita num punho e com ele fez um círculo em volta do próprio peito, bem no lugar do coração. Kakashi não sabia muito sobre linguagem de sinais, mas aquele era familiar.

"_Desculpe."_

E então, de repente, as peças se encaixaram. A recusa em tirar os fones, a conversa escrita, a reação dele a ser chamado de "incrível"... Tudo se esclareceu na cabeça de Kakashi. Anda assim, mesmo com todas as mudanças e a nova luz sobre a situação, os sentimentos de Kakashi não mudaram. Nem um pouco. Claro, ele está olhando Naruto de um jeito novo, agora. Mas era melhor, agora ele entendia. Muito mais luz, mais claro.

Naruto não incrível. Era perfeito.

Kakashi não hesitou nem por um segundo. Se inclinou e beijou rapidamente os lábios rosados. Apenas um selinho, mas fez Naruto corar um tom de vermelho adorável.

Claro, Kakashi não sabia muito sobre a linguagem de sinais. Mas sabia o suficiente para soletrar essas palavras:

"Você- " como se fazia o 'N' mesmo? Ah, sim "continua- " E o 'L'? Ah, claro, claro."incrível."

"_Você continua incrível."_

Isso fez Naruto rir aquela risada quase inaudível, e agora Kakashi entendia o porque de uma pessoa tão brilhante ter uma risada tão discreta. Fascinado pelo riso do loiro, novamente não viu o caderno vindo de encontro ao seu ombro.

Kakashi esfregou o ombro atingido. Pegou um post-it novo, escreveu rapidamente e colou-o na bochecha de Naruto.

"_E violento. Ai, essa doeu. Você tem sorte que eu gosto de você."_

Naruto riu e balançou a cabeça, antes de bater o próprio ombro contra o do mais alto, uma expressão provocativa no rosto. Pegou a caneta de Karachi e virou-se, escondendo o que estava escrevendo.

Alguns segundos depois ele passou o papel-lembrete para o prateado. Kakashi rapidamente leu a frase, para depois olhar com um sorriso a face corada de Naruto.

"_Eu gosto de você também."_

* * *

Essa fanfic foi inspirada no vídeo "Love Language | Original Jubilee Project film". Uma campanha pela causa da "American Society for Deaf Children" (Sociedade Americana para Crianças Surdas). E eu achei a inciativa muito legal. Deficiência físicas jamais devem ser barreiras para o amor. O que nos torna diferentes é o que encanta!  
ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO~  
Se sim, mandem reviews. Se não, mandem também me dizendo onde posso melhorar!

Por favor, não favoritem sem mandar reviews! Isso mata.

Adios o/


End file.
